Starry Eyes
by Sasori-Delasou
Summary: The night has always been my favorite time to think about my best memories. Sadly, I wish I had more of them. Hint of Dei/OC. Oneshot.


I don't own anything from Naruto, as sad as it is. ;-; Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

I held the removed head of Hidan as I stopped in the middle of a hallway, my gaze fixing to the window that gave off the nightlife. The sky was clear and as black as onyx. Stars were sprinkled against the darkness, giving me the idea of Christmas lights. One star in particular caught my eye, though, and I had ended up pausing to look out at it.

"Oi! The star's not going anywhere! Now stop gawking at it and get me to Kakuzu!"

I couldn't hear him, though. Memories had flooded my brain, reciting lines I had memorized for years.

* * *

_"Wouldn't you want to be a star?"_

_I asked, propping myself up on my elbows as I looked up at the night above me. The person beside me gave a snort, almost as if I had insulted them._

"_Not really, yeah. I'd just float up there and be shining and stuff."_

"_No you wouldn't. Besides, your hair would match perfectly with your glow!"_

"_That's not funny, yeah."_

_A light glare was sent in my direction, and I gave an apologetic smile._

"_I was kidding, Deidara. Besides, you'd be able to watch all the festivals at night. It would be nice to see all the lights from the sky."_

"_You know what? I could do that without being a star, yeah."_

"_What?"_

_He must have caught my surprised and shocked face, because he burst out laughing. My small frown quickly turned into a scowl. I gave him a light shove._

"_Oh, shut it!"_

_He stood up after quieting down; a hand was offered to me to help me up._

"_I'm gonna take you on a flight, yeah. That way, you can have your pretty views and stop bugging me about your whole star thing."_

_I complained again on him not seeing what I meant. He just shook his head, giving a wry smile as he led me away._

"_You'll see, yeah."_

* * *

"Lithium! Jeez, Tobi would have been more useful than you're being now!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Hidan's overly-loud yell, and I jumped slightly. I looked down to his head; he rolled his eyes at me and snorted.

"Girls. Always daydreaming about something."

"Sorry, Hidan. I was just thinking."

While Hidan ranted on about his view on my "just thinking", I moved away from the window to head on down the hallway. I gave a silent wish that Leader would stop shifting me from team to team. Not that I didn't mind the other Akatsuki members (I actually enjoyed most of their company), I didn't like having to be placed with a different pair every two weeks.

Another yell brought me out of my thoughts, and I stopped again.

"You just passed Kakuzu's room! You're useless today! I swear, when I get my body back-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. I had deftly opened the money-obsessed man's door and tossed the Jashinist's head inside. I ignored the fact that I would be yelled at by the pair later, and moved to go outside. Maybe the night would stay longer to keep me company. Once I found a suitable hill to sit on, I plopped down and allowed myself to fall back.

I was greeted by the hellos of a million sparkles, lighting the sky as they danced. I gave a tired smile at the sight, and tugged my cloak closer to me to keep out the fall chill. The frost was still trying to seep through the dense fabric.

Wishing I was somewhere else, I let my eyes close. I gave in to the tempting world of sleep, where my dreams would be more hopeful than my reality.

And I dreamed.

"_See? You can see everything from up here, yeah. Oh, and there's where Sasori-Danna said we're staying… I think I can see him from here, yeah!"_

* * *

I have a writing pal to give thanks to. :3 She and I were writing together, and we somehow got into the conversation of Tobi being a star. Then it led onto Dei, and my imagination went on from there. She doesn't have an account here, sadly. .__.

I also have to thank a certain singer with his lovely, lulling songs and voice. If it wasn't for my marching band's guard, I would never have known about him. :3


End file.
